


The worst of times

by TomatoFujoshi



Series: Tango fic and it's drabbles [8]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fandot Creativity, Genderfluid Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4878466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoFujoshi/pseuds/TomatoFujoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Douglas has a bad day and Martin is hours away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I'm aware this representation of genderfluidity/trans-ness is in no way universal. It is mine and a bit of creative license.

Today was a bad day Douglas mused as he stood in front of the mirrors that lined the doors of his wardrobe at the request of Helena. He had always hated this display of vanity, but he had been in love.  
Now he stood there trying to cover as much of his body as possible with his towel. He had woken up from a nightmare of Martin betraying him, laughing about his gender behind his back, drenched in sweat. So he had gotten out of bed and went straight into the bathroom putting his pyjamas into the hamper and into the shower. Never once looking into a mirror.

Some days he woke up clearly feeling his gender without needing visual confirmation. Other days he needed to look into the mirror to be sure. He was used to suppressing any hints of dysphoria, but he didn’t always get it. More often than not he just looked into the mirror and noticed different facial features. Seeing himself in a completely different light. And this were the situations when he knew his gender. 

So when he stepped out of the shower, dried himself of so he was no longer dripping and walked back into the bathroom to get dressed the sudden flash of dysphoria and fear at seeing himself in the mirrors came as a bit of a shock.  
So he wrapped his towel around himself more fully. Why couldn’t Martin be here now to assure him? His nightmare was haunting him. The look of hate and ridicule on Martin’s face in his dream still vivid in his mind, only amplified by the fact that today was in no way a ‘he’ day, nor a ‘they’ day (which were secretly his favourite because he just didn’t care about anything having to do with gender). Today was a female day.

Why had he even requested time off work at MJN. He knew Carolyn wouldn’t let both of her Pilots take time off at the same time. So she had send Martin off to some overnight job at a barely legal distance. He wasn't expected back before the late afternoon. Maybe he could still reach him on his mobile.  
Douglas needed to try. He didn’t think he could wait until later to hear Martin’s voice.  
But first Douglas decided he should get dressed as a cold breeze made him shiver. A lazy outfit should be the best.


	2. Fandot Creativity - beard (not really but this needed to be written)

Douglas hadn’t managed to reach Martin over the phone. He really hoped that this meant Martin had had an early start and would be back earlier than planned.   
So Douglas had curled up on the sofa watching some mindless shows on TV while playing solitaire on his phone. The time went by fast and slow at the same time. Douglas got up twice to shave his face over the course of the day feeling like it was growing faster just to spite him. He knew it was irrational, his beard wasn’t growing that fast. He could go a day or two without it showing.   
Knowing the things he did are irrational did nothing to stop him, though. 

-_-_-

At long last while he was playing what felt like his 1000th game of solitaire he heard the distinctive sound of Martins van on the drive way.   
He was torn between staying on the sofa and running to the door. He really wanted to see and hug Martin as soon as possible, but he was still Douglas Richardson regardless of his gender. He was FINE. 

So Martin was in the house faster than Douglas could make up his mind.   
“Douglas? I’m home!”  
“You are early, sir! Did you rush the important checks and paper work?” Douglas tried to sound casual calling over the sound of the TV. 

Martin instantly knew something was up. Douglas didn’t often call him sir anymore. Except in certain situations but clearly none of these situations was happening right now. So Martin dropped his flight bag, uniform jacket and hat in the hallway and went into the living room where he knew Douglas was.   
‘Oh a bad day’ Martin thought as soon as he saw Douglas. Douglas rarely wore what could be considered pyjamas or house clothes before it was evening and it was only 3pm.   
“What’s wrong, Honey?”  
“Nothing…”  
Martin didn’t believe one word but also knew he couldn’t pressure Douglas into talking. It would just make him put up more walls. So he went over, bent over the back of the sofa to kiss Douglas who was lying on his back.  
Then he went around the sofa, picked up the remote to turn off the TV and then grabbed Douglas hand and pulled him up. 

Douglas complied with Martin’s unspoken demand to follow him and followed the captain who pulled him into the bedroom and to the bed.   
As soon as they had both gotten into bed Martin hugged Douglas tight, pressing his FO’s head into his chest and using the hand now not trapped underneath Douglas to finger brush his hair.   
It didn’t take Douglas long to hug back and lean into Martin’s touch. 

They stayed in bed way into the evening not talking just cuddling. Martin’s silent reassurance doing wonders for Douglas mood.   
“You wrinkled your Uniform, Captain!” Were the first words out of Douglas mouth in hours. It was a thanks and show he was OK again. Martin understood as much and pressed another kiss to Douglas’ lips before getting up “We should get some dinner.”


End file.
